


Possession

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e01 The Switchman, First Time, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-16
Updated: 2003-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Jim and Blair's first meeting in Blair's office doesn't quite go the way the anthropologist expected it to





	

Detective James Ellison looked down again at the business card he had in his hand. Looking at the hand-written sign on the door, he frowned. The name on the sigm and the name on the card matched, so he assumed that yes, he was actually standing in front of Blair Sandburg's (BA, MA as the card screamed out at him) office. He winced 7at the loud noise coming from the room; he assumed it was supposed to be percussion music of some sort, but wasn't totally sure.

Not bothering to knock (the occupant, Sandburg, wouldn't be able to hear over that racket anyway, he reasoned), Jim opened the door and walked in. At the far end of the small and cluttered office was a desk. A desk currently occupied by *someone* bopping along to that... music. A someone with dark hair falling to his or her shoulders in unruly curls wearing blue jeans, white shirt and a multicoloured vest. 'Not quite typical doctor material,' Jim thought wryly to himself. He leaned against the doorframe, waiting for Sandburg to realise he was there. 

Not long after, Blair Sandburg turned around, a brilliant smile gracing his face when he noticed the visitor in his office. A smile that stirred something inside of Ellison that Jim thought to have been long forgotten, a something he hadn't felt since... Well since Peru.   
Eyes taking in the dark clothes of the conservatively dressed older man leaning on the door frame, Blair spoke eagerly.

"Oh hey." Another flash of that grin. "Notice how the war chant of the Yanomamo head-hunters finds its echo in the cellars of Seattle."

All Jim managed from that was a 'huh' as he straightened up, eyes following Sandburg's hands. He should've guessed that this mysterious academic would have been the man (boy?) from the hospital. He turned his attention back to Sandburg's spiel.

"I'm sure your dad used to say that stuff all the time about the Stones. 'Hey, hey, turn that jungle music down'." Blair stood as he finished his speech, gazing expectantly at the Detective.

"Yeah, he did. So do I. You mind?" 

"No, no." Sandburg hit the switch on the CD player on the shelf behind his desk and silence, much to Jim's relief, descended. Blair turned back to face Jim, all but vibrating where he stood.

"Why are you in my face?" The stony expression on his face and the tone of Jim's voice did nothing to stem Blair's enthusiasm, if anything it fuelled it further.

"Oh, hey, look, I'm really sorry about all that Shakespeare stuff at the hospital. But I just had to find some way to get you into my area here to talk."

Jim's eyebrow rose. "So talk."

"Okay. Uh, here, please take a seat here. Umm... " Blair grabbed a load of papers, books and other stuff that was piled on the chair, looked around, then dumped them on the floor, motioning for Jim to take a seat. "Have a seat man." Jim sat, warily watching Blair pace along the floor. "You see, there's this nurse I've been.... You know..." He motioned with his hand, a leering grin on his face, faltering when the older man seemed unimpressed, "... Tutoring at the med centre. She saw your chart and she faxed it over to me. And when I read that thing it was like 'Bang!'" He clapped his hands, the slap sounding like a thunderclap to Jim's hearing. "Holy grail time!" Blair grinned that grin again, his whole face lighting up, a slight laugh colouring his words. 

Jim frowned, a slight shake of his head. "You're losing me, Chief." 'Chief', he thought, 'where'd that come from?'

"Okay, uhmm... My name's Blair Sandburg and I'm working on my doctorate in Anthropology and you may just be the living embodiment of my field of study. If I'm correct, Detective Ellison, you're a behavioural throwback to a pre-civilised breed of man." He laughed nervously as Jim failed to react immediately. 

"Are you out of your mind?" Ellison's voice was cool, but laced with an unmistakable edge of anger. He rose to his feet, face hardened, eyes boring into Blair, who shook his head.   
Despite Jim's obvious anger at him, Blair couldn't find inside of him to feel anything other than excitement. He was vibrating with excitement, unable to believe that there was a Real Life Sentinel. Here. In his office. A Real Life Very Angry Sentinel who was growling in a very pissed-off manner at him. 'Oops,' thought the small part of Blair's brain that was still thinking in a rational manner. 

"You dragged me all the way over here," Jim stepped towards Blair, the growl in his tone becoming more apparent with every word, "to tell me I'm some sort of caveman." He spat the last word out, glaring at Blair. A glare that had most people wilting under the ferocity of it. But not this one, obviously. Jim could feel the growl building up in his chest and forced it down again. He mentally shook himself, jaw set, as he continued to stare at Blair. He could feel a monster headache building in his temples, which only aggravated his bad mood. 

"Well, maybe I was a little out of line with that caveman remark, but I mean..." Blair back-pedalled furiously, trying to placate the angered Detective. 

But it didn't work. 

Jim stalked forwards, grabbed the lapels of Blair's shirt and pushed backwards, slamming the student against the wall of his office. "Listen, you neo-hippie witch doctor punk, I could slap you right now with larceny and false impersonation, and you are heading real quick into harassing a Police officer, and what's more your behaviour is giving me probable cause to shake this place down from top to bottom for narcotics". Jim all but snarled into Blair's wide-eyed face. Ellison was breathing heavily, his eyes flashing with barely contained anger. Something about this kid was causing his blood to boil. He leaned in closer, his fists tightening in Blair's shirt. 

Blair met his gaze determinedly; the slight trembling Jim could feel from him belying his cool exterior. Jim's nostrils flared as he took in Blair's fear; the rapid pace of his heart, his shallow fast breathing, the slight spread of sweat across his top lip. His senses filled with Blair, Jim could feel something animalistic inside him, hungering. For Blair. For the taste of the younger man. 

As Blair was about to speak, Jim bent his head down, catching his mouth with his own. 

Shock and fear rendered him motionless, but when Jim's tongue started forcing entry into his mouth, and he realised what was happening, Blair started struggling. Jim pushed his thigh between Blair's legs, leaning in, his weight pinning the smaller man to the wall. His hands left Blair's shirt, going to the wall either side of his head, palms flat against the wall. Jim started pushing his hips against Blair's, grinding his growing erection to fullness.

With a low moan, Jim pulled away, one hand coming away from the wall, the fingers playing over Blair lips. Leaning down again, Jim's mouth latched onto Blair's neck, intent on marking Blair as his. 

Pulling his arms up, Blair shoved against Jim's chest, pushing the Detective away scrambling away from the wall. He stood a few feet away from Jim, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Oh, hey man, that was not so cool. I don't think that was such a good idea. I'm not against being kissed but that was just too much, and I'm really not into that sort of thing." He walked as he spoke, running his hands through his hair. His pacing brought him to the door. He looked back over his shoulder at Jim, who was just standing there, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised slightly, watching Blair.

'OK, not such a good idea to have turned my back on him I don't think' he thought to himself. He turned back to face Jim, one hand on the door, which he opened as he spoke, an immense feeling of pride washing over him as he managed to keep his voice from shaking. "Look, Detective Ellison, as much as I appreciate you taking the time to come and see me, I think it best if you leave now. Uhmm... by all means, come back later and we'll talk this Sentinel thing over if you like, but you see I'm very busy right now, and..."   
He trailed off as he saw Jim stalking across the office towards him. Blair stilled, his eyes on Jim as he got closer, his hand reaching for the door. He jumped as the door slammed shut, Jim still in his office. 

"OK, uhmm, so you don't want to leave. Sure, that's OK, I guess. Um... so what can I help you with? I'm guessing you've got a lot of questions... I don't have all the answers but I've done a lot of research into tribal Sentinels and..."

"Sandburg?" Jim interrupted Blair's speech impatiently.

"Yeah?" Blair looked up at Jim and their eyes met, Blair flinching at the lack of humanity he saw there. Ellison's consciousness seemed to have been replaced by something animal shining through in his eyes. 'Oh shit' raced through Blair's mind, and he unconsciously shuddered, wrapping his arms around his body.

"Shut up." 

"OK, right... shutting up. Quiet. Sure, I can do quiet." Blair was silent for a few moments, but not long enough for Jim to register his silence. "You know, you may be a Detective and everything, but this is MY office, and I don't really like the way you think you can just push me around... "

Jim's hand reached out and grabbed Blair's jaw, forcing him to look at him. "I thought I told you to shut up?"

"You did, man, you did."

"Then why aren't you?" Jim's tone left no room for disagreement, and Blair instantly quieted, twisting out of his bruising grip. He backed away, his eyes not leaving Jim, fearful of what the older man would do to him. He stifled a cry as he hit his leg on the corner of his desk. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jim pacing around the office, stopping every so often, cocking his head to one side as if listening to something, or sniffing the air. Blair's instincts shouting at him to protect himself, to get away from Jim. He realised that it wasn't possible to get out of the office with Jim prowling around so he tried to put as much distance between them as he could by slipping to the other side of the desk, using it to protect himself as much as he could. His eyes darted around, looking for something - anything - he could use against him if Jim got violent towards him. 

Jim appeared to be ignoring him, intent on studying the many curios littering the shelves of the office. Blair's eyes flickered back to his desk, the 'phone there catching his attention. Could he 'phone the security and ask them to escort a Police Detective from his office? Deciding it was his best shot; he picked the receiver up from the cradle, hooked it behind his ear and was halfway through dialling when the phone went dead. He looked up into the face of a very irate Jim Ellison, holding the jack in his hand.

"What the fuck did you that for?" Blair's voice rose and his eyes narrowed as his anger flowed over his fear of Jim. Yes, Blair acknowledged, Jim's behaviour was frightening him, but what in God's name gave him the right to start trashing his office.

Instead of replying, Jim snatched the phone of the table and dropped it to the floor, grinning slightly as it cracked, the antenna snapping off. Blair jumped at the sound, his heart-rate racing. He rose from his seat, shaking his head, his tongue darting out to wet suddenly dry lips.

Jim leaned forward, resting his hands on the desk, his weight on his arms as he watched Blair. Jim pinned Blair with his eyes, a gaze that Blair kept avoiding, but Jim persisted, trying to catch Blair's eyes. 

Blair momentarily thought about closing his eyes, but didn't want to feel that vulnerable around Jim. Part of Blair wondered why he wasn't screaming out for help, but he knew that hardly anyone came down here, especially not on a weekend, so chances are it would have been a pointless waste of breath and energy. One of Jim's hands tried to grab hold of Blair, and he jumped back, hitting the wall. Blair sighed as he realised he was now trapped against the wall of his office. 

With a sudden burst of adrenaline-fuelled courage, Blair stepped forwards, pushing the desk as hard as he could, ramming it into Jim. Blair was halfway to the door when Jim caught him, stopping him from leaving. 

A strong arm snaked itself around his waist, pulling him backwards, a foot kicking out to shut the door again. Blair felt himself pulled against the Sentinel's powerful chest; Jim's arms wrapping round him in a vicelike grip he could not break.

Blair froze at the feel of Jim's arms around him, holding him tightly. All his instincts were screaming at him to get away, to do something, but he knew Jim's strength was greater than his own, and wasn't willing to test exactly how strong the Detective was or find out what he could do to him.

"You taste so good," Jim murmured into Blair's ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"NO!" Blair went to shake his head, then decided against it as his ear was in Jim's mouth, and he was rather attached to his ear. Or more importantly, his ear was pretty much attached to him. His voice rose, fear and hysteria making the pitch much higher than the norm. "No! Stop it. No! Get off, NO!" He struggled against Jim, trying to buck the older man off, but could barely move his arms or body at all. He could feel Jim's breath on the back of his neck, and the evidence of his arousal all too well against his thigh. 

Panic coursing through him, Blair tried but failed to dampen it down, kicking his legs back, feeling one of them connect with something. The arms around him loosened and he slipped away. Jim had grabbed his knee, and was holding it tightly. Unfortunately, he was also between Blair and the door. 

Jim rose, his eyes not leaving Blair, who was glaring at him, his hands clenched into fists. Jim rose to his feet wincing slightly as he put his weight on his injured knee. Catching Jim's wince, Blair's eyes flickered to the door behind him, weighing up his chances of escaping through it. Desperation won through over common sense and Blair decided to make a run for it while Jim was down. He sped past Jim and was starting to think he could make it, when he found himself flying through the air, tripped by Jim kicking his leg out from under him. He hit the ground with a heavy thud, bruising his tailbone 

Jim looked up at Blair, his eyes narrowed. "So, you want to play rough? I can handle that." His arm shot out and grabbed a handful of Blair's shirt pulling him closer. "I love a good chase." His other hand cupped the back of Blair's head and he leaned in for another kiss, his tongue leaving no part of Blair's mouth unexplored. The feel of Jim's tongue invading his mouth kick-started Blair's brain, and he bit down on the offending organ. In return he got a punch in the stomach and slap in the face that left him doubled up on the floor, his head reeling.

Blair scrambled backwards, wheezing air into his lungs. "Stop it already. Get your hands off me and get the hell out of my office." He used the chair to pull himself to his feet. "I don't know what you think you're playing at, but I am so not impressed by any of this macho crap." Despite the clear way he spoke his words, the shakes in his voice and the trembling in his body gave his fear away. Blair couldn't lie to himself any more; he was scared. Scared shitless with a capital S-C-A-R-E-D. He was doing his best not to show it, though he was pretty sure Jim could sense it, it was almost as if the Detective was running on animal, rather than human, instincts. 

Jim didn't speak just moved forwards. Blair gulped and backed away. He realised his mistake when he found his back against his desk, Jim looming over him. Jim bent him over, his hands ghosting over Blair's hips, before finding the prominent bulge in the front of his jeans. 

"If you're not impressed, then what's this, Chief?" Jim grinned wickedly as Blair's heart rate sped up, his hand petting Blair's erection through the thin denim. "I think you are enjoying this," Jim continued. "I think you want me."

Blair shut his eyes, mutely shaking his head in denial, even as his heart was shouting 'yes, just not like this'. He was attracted to Ellison, had been the instant he saw him in the hospital. He wanted the older man, he wasn't going to deny it, and when he'd thrown him up again the wall, something inside of Blair melted. And as for being kissed... Being kissed by Jim just felt so right, like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. Which confused the hell out of Blair because he'd never been interested in men like that before

"No." Blair shook his head again. "No." He tried to straighten up, stand, get away from the desk, anything, but Jim pushed down on his chest, keeping him bent backwards over the table. Standing over Blair, Jim trapped the younger man's legs between his own. Unable to get away from the desk, Blair instead started hitting Jim with all his might, his fists landing on Jim's chest. One punch hit the side of his face. Jim grunted and grabbed both of Blair's hands in one of his, slamming the student's down. Using his other hand Jim pulled his gun out of his shoulder holster, and pushed it under Blair's chin, forcing his head back. 

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Sandburg, but if I have to, I will. So, just lie there quietly like a good boy and no one gets hurt. Do you understand me?"

Blair nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Good." Satisfied that Blair was going to behave, Jim placed the gun on the desk, still not letting Blair's hands free. 

Finding the gold buckle of Blair's leather belt, Jim pulled it off and placed it on the table, before unfastening and pulling both Blair's jeans and boxers down to his ankles.  
With one quick motion, Jim flipped Blair over so that he was face down on the desk, his arms pulled behind him. Holding both of Blair's hands in one of his, Jim reached to the side and grabbed the belt, which he looped around Blair's wrists, tightening it painfully, the leather cutting into Blair's skin. Satisfied that Blair was restrained, Jim let go, watching the younger man struggle fruitlessly.

"No, oh no. Oh God please, don't do this. Don't, no... Oh God, no. This can't be happening, can't be real. No! Detective... " Blair was cut off by the weight of Jim pushing down on him, and Jim's hand over his mouth. 

"And who're you gonna tell, chief? The Police? I am the Police, remember? Who do you think they're gonna listen to, me or a punk like you? Now, are you gonna shut up or do I have to gag you?" Jim spoke quietly, but deadly, into Blair ears. Blair didn't reply, but silent tears started to fall staining his cheeks. "Good boy," Jim said as he unzipped his own trousers. 

He grasped Blair's hips, the younger man trying to squirm away. 

"Hold. Still." He punctuated each word with a slap on Blair's ass, not quite hard enough to mark the skin, but with a definite threat to them. Blair whimpered once, but held still, his arms flexing against the leather, still trying to free himself.

Shifting his grip on Blair's hips, Jim guided his cock to the younger man's asshole, pushing in against the tight ring of muscle. He felt the muscles tear, the blood filling Blair, squishing around Jim's cock. Blair moaned low and deep as Jim pushed farther into him and the muscles of his passage spasmed around Jim's cock. Pulling almost all the way out, Jim slammed back in, his balls slapping against Blair as he set a punishing rhythm, in and out, in and out, groaning with the force and the tightness gripping his cock. At the brutal assault, Blair starting a keening wail in the back of his throat, the muscles in the back of his thighs quivering as Jim pushed his legs further apart. 

Jim gripped Blair's hips tighter; short nails starting to dig into the skin, as he felt his balls draw up with his impending orgasm. His breath coming in short pants; groaning loader as he pounded into Blair's abused body harder and faster. 

Tossing his head back, Jim bit down on his bottom lip to stifle his cry as he climaxed, pumping his seed into Blair's body. 

His penis lax, Jim withdrew from Blair, eliciting another low groan from Blair, but no movement, not even a flexing of arms or anything. The young man was pale and quiet, pliant beneath Jim. The coating of blood on his penis turned Jim's stomach, and couldn't bear to look as he refastened his trousers. 

'What the fuck have I just done?' the thought ran through his head as he untied Blair's hands. Blair didn't make any move; still just lay there over the desk. "Oh God..." Jim mumbled. 'I have to get out of here' was the next thought he had, so he turned and walked towards the door. He had one hand on the handle and was turning it when a long moan made him stop and look over his shoulder. 

Blair slumped off the desk, falling to the floor, not even bracing himself as he landed, feet tangled in his jeans. 

With a heavy heart, Jim turned; his shoulders slumped as he walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Another low moan, this time muffled by the door, but loud and clear to Jim's Sentinel hearing, had Ellison stumbling in his tracks. With a muttered expletive, he turned to his side, a hard punch hitting the wall. A few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, he opened the door, striding across the floor to kneel down next to Blair.

"Sandburg? Can you hear me?" As Jim spoke, he felt for Blair's pulse at his wrist. Blair moaned, but didn't open his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, Jim pulled out his cell phone, dialling 911. Something moving at the edge of Jim's peripheral vision caught his eye, and he turned his head just in time to see a grey wolf pouncing at him. He jumped back, watching as the wolf stared at him, pacing around Blair. Jim stepped forward, kneeling down and reaching to grab his cell-phone, which he had dropped when the wolf pounced at him. The wolf came at him again, the hair on its hackles raised and growling, baring its fangs.

A flicker of black out the corner of his eye caught his attention, and Jim turned his head in time to see a black panther appear and slink towards the wolf. Jim did a mental double take; that panther was his spirit guide - he remembered that much from his time with the Chopec. But what was it doing here? 

He watched as the panther slowly approached the growling wolf, sniffing the air for its scent. The wolf turned its attention from Blair to the panther, sniffing the cat in return. With a last look at Blair, the wolf stalked towards the panther, and the two animals circled around each other, moving fractionally closer to each other all the time, until they stopped, noses touching. Both animals visibly relaxed, the growls of the wolf being replaced by a purring-like sound from the panther as they lay down, the wolf snuggled up against the panther's side, the panther licking the fur between the wolf's ears. 

Jim blinked in astonishment, unsure if he believed his eyes. The two animals interacted almost seamlessly. Did that mean that the wolf was Sandburg's spirit guide? If so, why did the kid have one? The thoughts were still running through his head when he realised that the wolf had walked away from Blair completely.

Seizing his chance, Jim dived forwards, one hand grabbing his cell-phone, the other picking up Blair's limp wrist and checking for a pulse. It was weak, but steady. Jim sighed with relief as he dialled 911. He explained the situation, not all of it, just that he'd found Blair unconscious in his office and hung up, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. He shifted on the floor, moving Blair so that he was cradling the unconscious man in his arms.


End file.
